The Article
by la2ur2a
Summary: Too right they will. Percy replied coldy, I'll take the pleasure of notifying the press myself. Percy's story leading up to the article. Must read Chapters 5&6 of The Wedding.
1. Who needs family anyways?

A/N: Ok I really am serious this time. You have to have read my story **The Wedding** before you read this story. It is a off-side story. You can just read **chapters 5&6**. It's harmless. 

"I've got to go now." Percy told his siblings and nephew coldly, "I've got more important matters to attend to"  
Percy left Madam Malkin's in a huff. He wanted to make sure his brothers and sister knew he had power.

He remembered when the enagagment was formally announced. _"The boy who lived now engaged!"_ The article mentioned about Harry and his so called lovers fromt he past. It was more the people who wished they had been Ginny to get engaged to Harry. And according to Witch Weekly, Ginny was the most loathed woman in England to be marrying Harry Potter. Percy still did feel a brotherly pride as she told them in the interview, "He's not the Harry Potter." Ginny had said, "He's Harry. Just an everyday guy who wants to settle down and have a family." Percy continued down the alley till he found himself near a less crowded area. A woman approached him and asked, "So minister... What does it feel like to be on the unwanted guest list for the wedding of the century?"

"How did you..." Percy started.

"I have my resources." The witch answered with a wicked grin going across her face. "How would you like there to be a headline in the evening prophet about Harry and Ginny not getting married?"

Percy suddenly remember this witch. She had been in Ron's year at Hogworts expect she was in Slytherin, "What's in it for you?" Percy asked coldly.

"Nothing other then the pleasure of seeing the headlines." The girl said with an evil grin. "Potter cheats on Fiancee Weasley without any mention of the minister of magic not willingly being invited to the wedding."

Percy looked around the alley to make sure no one was watching him. He gave the girl twenty galleons and told her to do it quickly.

With her wiched grin even wider with the money in her hands, "Thank you minister, read the evening prophet tonight."

_'I hope I don't regret this.'_ Percy thought to himself. _'But the scandal it will cause if I am caught! Headlines in every newspaper from here to America.'_

Percy let the thought wander away as he appearated back to the ministry to go about bussines.

A/N: I know this is short for the begining. But it will be continued. Yes there will be more Percy, Pansy and Ginny will be making a appearance... Maybe even Bill and Charlie... Hmmm As Always please review. Flames are used to keep the fireplace going!


	2. Pansy's Happiness

Pansy Parkinson's day was made. She had worked hard to gain a reputation at the prophet. After all, she was one of the few death eaters that Potter didn't know about and needed to live normally.. For now. Twenty galleons to ruin Potter and that Weasel girl's wedding. Could one find anything better? She gave another evil grin.

There was a lady bug in her office. The lady bug disappeared and none other then Rita Skeeter appeared.

"Thanks for the tip-off!" Pansy said.

"No problem." Rita said gaining the same wicked grin, "Someone need to follow in my footsteps. To find the truth at no matter what cost it takes. Or ruin lives that help ended certain people's carrers."

"I like the last option." Pansy said filing her nails. "Getting Potter, Weasel girl, and the mudblood in one aritcle! It's like a dream come true!"

"Now I happen to know that just in a few hours time, Potter is meeting a certain mudblood to pick out a ring for that girl." Rita said coldly, "I have polyjuice potion already made all we need is the mudblood's hair."

"Who will take the picture?" Pansy asked knowing without a good picture the story would not make front page news.

"Don't worry about that." Rita said, "My personal photogrpher will be there"

Pansy dissappearated for the eliment called surpise. She landed just how she had wanted to in the flithy mudblood's apartment, right behind her. "Stupefy!"

Hermione fell to the ground without a fair fight, "Enjoy your life while you can. Some of us have a wedding to destroy right now." Pansy took a single stand of hair and put it in the potion, she knew she didn't have much time till she had to meet scar boy and ruin his happiness. She quickly swallowed the potion feeling her body change into the person whom she despised. Pansy laughed as she was now completely Hermione Granger. However one look at a clock told her, she need to go now.

Pansy appearated infront of the jewlery store where she was to meet scar head. She saw him already standing there and said, "Hi Harry, sorry I'm late."

"It's ok. Let's get a ring picked out before Ginny comes looking for me." Harry said.

Pansy looked at the time. She had fourty minutes till the potion wore off. Pansy never liking jewlery shopping said yes to the first thing Harry thought his soon to be ex-finacee would like.

Pansy smiled as she lead Harry to the right spot seeing the camera and hugged Harry setting up the perfect picture for the cover of the newspaper.

A/N: I would like to thank Dueler312 and laying in the meadow for being the only reviewers. I promise this story gets more interesting. It will cover missing moments from it's companion piece "The Wedding". The more reviews I get the longer the chapters will be.


	3. A rather horrible ending

A/N: So sorry about the wait. I have been very busy with graduation and senior and procrastinating very important projects. Sorry!

Percy finished reading the article. He gulped, he knew his siblings would not enjoy this. Not in the least little bit. He feared seeing his brothers, and his heart broke into a million pieces when he imagined his sister in her room crying and cursing Hermione and Harry. He pulled his head up as he heard a pop.

"What did you do?!" a voice yelled. The voice belonged to none other then Bill. Another pop and Charlie appeared. Percy knew he was in more trouble now then what he had ever been in his life. Percy sank into his chair with regret over his actions.

"Don't you hide from us!" Charlie barked. Percy was scared, Charlie was always laughing and smiling never frowning or glaring with anger.

Percy looked up to his two oldest brothers and spoke quietly, "I didn't mean to."

"Didn't mean to what precisely?" Bill asked. Percy never heard his two eldest brothers yell at him. In fact, he'd never heard them yell at all period. Percy thought of one time when Fred and George had taken Charlie's broomstick. Charlie didn't yell at them at all. He just laughed and told them not to take it without permission again. Percy knew his choice hit the lower then low button.

"There was a witch who heard the whole thing at Madame Malkin's. She said to consider it a favor for not being invited to Gin and Harry's wedding."

"Don't you dare call her Gin!" Charlie Barked. "Gin is only for people who care about her. Ginny is crying her eyes out, and cursing Hermione to heck and back. Do you even remember what it's like to hear Gin cry? The heart ache, and feeling like the worst brother in the world for not keeping her happy? Do you?"

"I'm sorry!" Percy exclaimed. "If I could do it over…. I wouldn't do it!" Percy knew he could call security but didn't because he had belittled himself enough already. He needed to be a man and stand up against his brothers.

"You weren't there during the chamber of secrets though." Percy added, "I was. I saw her crying on a daily basis. You didn't even come and see her! I was there for her! I sat and listened to her problems and hugged her and told everything would be alright. Do you know what it's like to be the same building as where someone told you, your sister died? Did you see the look on her face after being rescued by Harry?"

Bill exploded then, "Percy, you of all people should know what work is like. I didn't even know about the chamber of secrets till after she was found. And even then, I didn't get a call from mum till I had arrangements made to get to England immediately. I love Ginny more then you could ever imagine. Just because there is a huge gap between myself and her doesn't mean I don't love her!"

Charlie argued in, "It's all true. I had arrangements to met Bill in London and go from there to home." Seeing Percy was still unimpressed, Charlie looked at Bill, "C'mon. I recognize a lost cause when I see one. Let's try and get Gin settled down." Both men disappeared leaving Percy to think upon the words exchanged there in his office. Percy recollected his memories of his brothers and realizing he was the first to witness the full explosion of Bill and Charlie Weasley. Percy felt like he understood why boys were afraid to date Ginny and of making her cry. Those boys were the wisest men Percy could think of. Percy just wanted to die, he sent Ginny roses immediately and decided just not to get involved with his family. Percy left the office to recollect on the events in his apartment.


End file.
